


Not Everyone Likes A Party

by TheWildShipperOfZelink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ahaha look at me writing hurt/comfort because I'm a sucker for it, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post BotW, Zelda is sad because Link is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildShipperOfZelink/pseuds/TheWildShipperOfZelink
Summary: Link's people meter is dangerously low. People don't get the message. Zelda notices, and ends up saving Link from his anxiety. She also tells those people to f off. Link feels like he ruined it. Zelda tries to convince him otherwise.Hurt/Comfort, because Link is not a fan of social interactions.(That summary was kind of bad but eh?)
Relationships: Link/Zelda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda came up with this as I wrote, so sorry if it's a little choppy. I really just wanted an excuse to write some hurt/comfort because I'm a sucker for it (I'm also a sucker for sick fics.) Enjoy!

~Link's P.O.V~

There were.... a lot of people, to put it lightly. It made him anxious, especially since Link was at the center of at least half of those people. At first, it was fine. The new ballroom was big, so he thought there would be plenty of room for him to hide in a corner. The new Champions were first to arrive, along with a respectable number of their own race. They all greeted him as a friend, then went to go talk to Zelda. A few others talked to him, but they were all polite, and never stayed longer than they needed too.

But then, the rest of Hyrule seemed to suddenly flood one room. As if THAT wasn't bad enough, _so many_ of them seemed to go straight for Link. He wanted to run from them, but what kind of "Hero" ran from a crowd? Besides, he didn't have much of a chance to react. People started talking to him, others noticed, and the sea of Hylians just seemed to keep getting bigger and _bigger_ and he was drowning in it. 

You see, Link like to call it his "people-meter". It was really just how many people he could talk to for so long before he got overwhelmed. And it was _dangerously_ low.

Some of them were just women trying to charm him, which made him _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Others were just trying to get him to do favors for them. The Rushroom guy was, apparently, "Too low on Rushrooms for comfort," yeah, well, Link didn't really have time for Rushroom picking. These people were just emotionally draining in general.

A few of them would have been fine any other time, with their polite small talk. However, now was not a time Link really felt comfortable with small talk. 

Link glanced over at the front doors, hoping the mere idea of being outside could make him feel better.

He did _not_ like what he saw.

Oh sweet goddess, _more? MORE_ people? Oh, and of course, plenty of them made a beeline for him. Because, for some twisted reason, when Link was already holding on by a weakening thread, more people decided it was a good time to talk to him.

No. No more. 

Link felt his chest tighten as he made a weak attempt to step away from the person he was "talking" to. They gave him a weird look before continuing to prattle on. 

Somebody else started talking over the other person. His throat closed.

Another person asked him a question. He was starting to shake.

A voice cut through the awful white noise. 

"For Hylia's sake, give him some space!" 

Something inside him was instantly soothed. _Zelda._ Of course.

Green eyes met anxious blue ones, and Zelda immediately softened. She rushed through the sea of people and grabbed his hand, giving him a soft smile, before pulling Link away and outside into the Court Yard.

He broke.

Zelda was about to speak when Link sucked in a breath and let out a pitiful noise before burying his face in her neck, shaking like a leaf as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Zelda made no protest, only letting out a sad sigh and wrapping her arms around him. One hand carefully reached up to stroke his fluffy hair, the other wrapping around Link's back, pulling him close.

"Shhhh..." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss into his hair. "It's alright, Link. You're okay now. Just breath. Deep breaths," but the only response she got was a shaky sigh and a whimper. Link pressed his face closer to her neck, nuzzling into the comfort that came with it. He felt a soft hum vibrate in her chest, delicate fingers rubbing his scalp. "There you are," Zelda murmured, giving him a little squeeze. Link felt his body start to relax as he melted into her embrace.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, look at them, so precious 💖

~Zelda's P.O.V~

After Link has calmed down, Zelda took one look at him and decided it was time for bed. Link had tried mumbling a rather weak protest about how people would get suspicious if they didn't go back and that he was fine anyways. He was, in fact, not fine. In the end, Zelda had to coax him into her (really, _their,_ ) bed chambers with promises of warm blankets, soft kisses, and a proper night's sleep. So, now Link was curled into her side, dressed in the old, surprisingly soft clothes that had been left for him in the Shrine. Minus the shoes, of course, he always wore the old clothes to bed. Link shifted next to Zelda, and she quickly turned her attention to him, smiling softly and tilting her head in a silent question. She had learned how to read the small changes in his expressions, and right then, something was bothering him. Zelda reached out with a gentle hand, carefully placing her index finger on the slight crease between his brow, and realization passed over his features. Zelda let out an amused hum, letting her finger drift down the bridge of his nose before carefully cupping one of his freckled cheeks in her hand.

"What's bothering you, sweetheart? Are you still tense after all those people, or is it something else?" Zelda asked. Link bit his lip, shaking his head as he raised his hands to sign.

 _' I just feel a little guilty, like I ruined your big night, '_ Link lowered his gaze, and Zelda felt her heart sink.

"No, Link. Not at all. In fact, I wouldn't have hosted the whole thing if people hadn't been so insistent on it. Honestly, I thought it was rather frivolous. The only reason I agreed to it was so I could speak with the other races and their new Champions." Link's eyes widened.

 _' Honestly? '_ Zelda only rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Yes, Link. I will say it now, and just this once because I love you; that party was dumb." That statement unraveled Link into laughter. Not his usual soft chuckle or occasional giggle, but loud laughter that made her heart swell. How anyone could look him in the eyes and treat him poorly evaded Zelda. She smiled, opening her arms wide for the rather small Hero to climb into. Link got the message and curled up in her arms as she laid down in the bed herself, pulling the blankets over them and blowing out the candles. Zelda made sure he was comfortable as she tucked his head underneath her chin and trapped his cold feet between her legs.

"Goodnight, Link. I love you."

"I love you too, Zelda."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Link :<  
> I decided to make this multiple chapters uwu


End file.
